Nothing Else Matters
by RoseLaurel
Summary: Jushiro and Shunsui have spent many a christmas alone, even though they tell eachother that theyre doing things. This christmas, however, both are victims of circumstance... will it be for the best? Fluff, Yaoi, Christmas Pudding.


Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. Im not claiming to own anything. Except, of course, my story line. Please, enjoy, in the spirit of Christmas ^_^

Nothing Else Matters 

Jushiro sighed. He had spent many a Christmas alone…he would always tell Shunsui, his best friend, that he spent his Christmas with his squad. That was just so Shunsui wouldn't feel guilty and put aside all the fantastic plans he must have made in order to invite Jushiro over. Again, the white haired man sighed. Shunsui Kyoraku. His lifelong best friend since the academy, the man who had shared in many of his victories, be it battles, challenges, competitions…and yet…it felt so…_wrong_. Not the friendship, no that was perfect, but the nagging feeling that there was something _more_. And yet, Jushiro kept telling himself this was wrong. Shunsui was his best friend, his confident, a shoulder to cry on, a fine, well built, muscular…._NO! Stop thinking about him in that way, Jushiro! Dammit he's your friend! Besides, he wouldn't think of YOU like that…_But he couldn't stop himself. Could this feeling really be deeper than the close friendship they share? The fire crackled before Jushiro, giving the answer he already knew. Yes it did. Did it matter that they were both men? That not only was Jushiro _in love_ with his best friend, but both of them were, in deed, male? Throwing a cushion down in frustration, Jushiro took himself off to bed. The next day was to be Christmas Eve, and he had to act cheerful when Shunsui came with the usual big grin and present and gift of Christmas pudding he usually did.

A sweet, scrumptious, fruity aroma filled Shunsuis apartment, making his stomach rumble like a small bear awaiting its first meal in days. Shunsui let out a soft chuckle.

"Hehe…I've outdone myself this year…Jushiro should really like this" _Jushiro_. It was funny, in the years since the first time Shunsui had decided to give Jushiro a pudding as a random gift, his beautiful, snowy haired friend still hadn't worked out that Shunsui did, in fact, cook them himself. The tanned, brown haired man mentally slapped himself. He had slipped up again. How was it, without even thinking, he could look at his friend and the word 'beautiful' would spring to mind? How was it, after years of thinking 'So this is what true friendship feels like' Shunsui now felt this was not just friendship he felt? That this feeling he has had since his first meeting with the oh so fragile looking, yet incredibly strong man, _man_, was more than that which a friend feels towards those he calls his friends? Growling under his breath, Shunsui sat by his window and stared out at the star filled sky. _It would never work…he has better taste…deserves more than YOU, Shunsui Kyoraku…besides, what makes you think he'd even like you like that anyway? In case you haven't noticed, you're BOTH MEN! _ But Shunsui had noticed. And he cursed himself for it. Shunsui, despite what some may think, as NOT a pervert. He would sometimes make comments that could be considered pervy, or flirty, but never to Jushiro. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice how _perfectly_ Jushiros body was sculpted, how _incredible _he looked when they had walked through the frozen blanket over the Squad 1 courtyards just this morning…but he cursed himself. Why did he have these thoughts of his best friend, when it seemed they had the perfect friendship? Everyone in the Sereitei looked up to them. This is why he had never told his companion how he spent his Christmases alone after all, What would happen when Shunsui could no longer stop himself from telling Jushiro, telling Jushiro that it was he who was Shunsuis life devotion, the owner of his heart the-The smell of burning wafted into the cinnamon-scented apartment, and Shunsui ran to the oven. _Hang on a sec…I only put it in 5mins ago…and it looks fine…_Screaming could be heard from outside, and Shunsui flash-stepped out, pulling a random squad member aside to ask what the commotion was about.

"I-its s-squad 13, sir! Their Captain is in trouble!" The squad member had barely finished the word trouble when Shunsui flash-stepped away towards the Ugendo.

The Ugendo was usually stunning this time of year, the home of Jushiro Ukitake, covered in sparkling frost, the water surrounding it frozen over reflecting the gleam of the twinkling starts…but now the ice reflected only the terror of the few people looking upon the blazing building. Shunsui could hardly breathe. Was Jushiro still in there? What had caused the fire? Was Jushiro OK? Would no one make a move to help? Where WAS Jushiro? His horror and distress must've shown, for a woman next to him held the answer to his question.

"Captain Ukitake is still in there, sir. He is trapped, and it is too dangerous to go in after him, sir. We have been told to wait until the fire is able to be put out" Looking down at the woman, he noticed she was Rukia Kuchiki, a loyal member of Squad 13, Jushiros own squad. She looked terrified for the welfare of her captain, and Shunsui knew that she knew telling him would ensure someone would try to save him. He was, after all, also a captain. No one would dare stop the Captain of Squad 8 from doing something he felt needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, Shunsui looked deep into the raging flames, and shrugged off the kimono he had draped over his shoulders. He passed it to Rukia, and then put his hat and Captains coat with his kimono; he didn't want to catch flame too easily. He then began running to the part of the house he knew to be Jushiros bedroom.

Jushiro coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. His illness had been getting better, a rare medicine from the world of the living had been working wonders at curing his ailment, but the smoke was too much. It filled his lungs and clouded his vision, and even as he lay on the floor, sure he would die, his thoughts trailed to Shunsui. What a time to die…he wouldn't even get to see Shunsui's bright smile as he watched Jushiro taste his now traditional gift of pudding…to hear Shunsuis warm laughter…as he sulked because he had to wait until Christmas day to open the…present Shunsui…had given him…Shunsui…always did…know…what to buy…to make Jushiro happy…the happiest…Jushiro…could be without…Shunsui…by…his side…consciousness was slipping fast, and Jushiro could have sworn that he felt himself being lifted into a pair of strong, muscular arms, as he managed to choke out

"Shun…sui…I…love you…"

Jushiro awoke, with a start, to the sound of clattering outside his room. Looking around, he was startled to see this was neither his own room, assuring him he had not dreamt the fire, but wasn't a hospital room either, meaning he hadn't been rescued by squad 4. A still warm cup of tea sat by the bedside, and Jushiro began to realise whose room this was. A muffled, yet still legible, 'Shit!' from the room outside the door confirmed it. This was Shunsuis apartment. He was sleeping _in Shunsuis bed!_ Unsure of what to make of his discovery, he quickly drunk the tea, which fast soothed his throat, and got up out of bed. Creaking the door open, Jushiro slipped out into the living room, where a couple of blankets on the sofa revealed where Shunsui had slept that night. There was no door separating the kitchen from the living room, allowing Jushiro to see Shunsui sweeping up what looked like the pieces of a ceramic mug from the tiled floor. Debating whether or not to go back to bed, or just leave, Jushiro jumps when Shunsui lays a hand on his shoulder.

"You should be resting."

"Shunsui! I was just…uh…what am I doing here? I mean…" Shunsuis gaze softened, yet there was something in his eyes…regret?

"You…don't remember…do you" It was more a statement than a question "There was a fire in the Ugendo…I managed to get you out, but you were unconscious. Retsu said that you only needed rest to clear your lungs, as you weren't burnt…so I brought you here. I'm glad your finally awake" _Then why does your smile seem so fake, Shunsui?_

"Shunsui? Why won't you look at me? Shunsui?" Shunsui had his back turned to Jushiro now. "Shun-"

"Jushiro, please, look at yourself and ask me that again." Taken back by this, Jushiro turned his back.

"If I've offended you that much, Shunsui, I'll leave." Making his way towards the door, he felt the same strong arms he had felt in the fire wrap around him in a firm embrace.

"Jushiro, I didn't mean it like that! Please don't go…its just…doesn't it feel a little…cold in here to you?"

"Huh?" The snowy haired captain was now utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"…Jushiro…look down…at what you're wearing…" Or not wearing, as it turned out to be. Jushiro blushed as he realised he was in nothing but Shunsuis kimono, which now hung open, revealing his pale body. Pulling the kimono around himself, and tying it tightly at the waist, he muttered an apology to Shunsui, who had taken himself back into the kitchen, presumably to hide his disgust…

…But it was quite the opposite. _God, what will he think if he sees you blushing, you idiot! He doesn't even remember what he said yesterday, it was probably just because he thought he was going to die or something…or the illness made him say it…or…Argh! Dammit! _It felt to Shunsui as thought his heart would tear up and shatter the more he thought about it. Jushiro had said he loved him, but he had fallen unconscious immediately after. Why couldn't he just put it down to deliriousness caused by the smoke? Simple answer: he wanted it to have been honest. He wanted to know if his love was returned. Sighing, he began to change the bandage around his right hand.

"…Shunsui?" glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jushiro standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ju-shit! Uh…hi Jushiro" Jushiro walked over, carefully taking Shunsuis hand, and begun to remove the bandage properly.

"Shunsui? You didn't mention that you were burnt." He said, guilt stabbing at his heart as he looked down on Shunsuis red, scorched hand.

"I…had to move a couple of things to get to you…its fine, really."

"No its not! You could have been seriously wounded or worse trying to save me, you idiot! What if it was more severe! What if you had been _killed_!"

"Jushiro…I didn't know you cared so much-"

"Of course I care! I fucking Love-" Jushiro fell silent, a blush creeping across his cheeks, showing all too well on his pale skin.

"You…?"

"It doesn't matter, forget I said anything" Jushiro replied, as he finished bandaging Shunsuis hand.

"Jushiro, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing" he turned, white hair brushing against Shunsuis face, and hurriedly began to leave the kitchen, only to be pulled back by Shunsui.

"Shunsui I-"

"I Love You, Jushiro." It was silent. _I can't believe it…did Shunsui just say…? He…?_ There was only one reply Jushiro could think of, and that was pulling out of Shunsuis grasp, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing him. It didn't take long for Shunsui to return the kiss, and when they pulled away it seemed the world had fallen silent, and a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Shunsui pulled his love close to him, letting Jushiro bury his face into Shunsuis warm chest. Jushiro listened to his heartbeat, finally allowing himself to be taken in by Shunsuis enticing scent as his own soft white hair found itself running through warm tanned fingers.

And this is how they stood, the question of where Jushiro was to stay for Christmas was clear, and nothing else mattered. The ashes of the Ugendo blew on the wind, but that didn't matter. The old, stained bandage that had been replaced lay forgotten on the floor, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were there, happy, protected, in each others arms. Home now, for Jushiro, was Shunsuis arms. And happiness now, for Shunsui, was having Jushiro in his arms. And this Christmas, for both, would be the best, the most unforgettable either had experienced. And they would experience it together, at last.

A/N you know what I'm going to ask lol. Please please please review, I love to hear from my readers, you are guaranteed a reply, YOU wonderful reviewers are the ones I'm writing for!


End file.
